creepypasta_storyscomfandomcom-20200214-history
The upside down show-lost episode
One day i was buying a new laptop on eBay when i came across a pre owned windows XP laptop for free so i bought it. It came on saturday. i opened up the computer made my own user name and password and started using it. i was looking through the files until i found a video file called "UPSIDEDOWNSHOW.wmv" so i decided to copy it on to a blank CD-R disc and put it into my dvd player it played. It had full seasons of a show i remember as a kid called the upside down show. so excited as i was i started to watch the episodes after watching all 13 day by day i wanted to go to sleep. Today i decided to watch the 14th episode(which was odd due to the fact the upside down show only had 13 episodes) so i pressed play and it said that the file didn't exist so i decided to make the episode into its own disc. after turning the episode into its own disk i decided to watch it. i pressed play the theme song played but it slow and almost sounding demonic and screaming could be heard in the background. the title card read "THE HORRIBLE FATE OF PUPPET" the screen cut to puppet being rude and off character to the schmuzzies calling them harsh words that would not belong in a kids show maybe this was cancelled or scrapped episode that was planned but never released to the public. after that the screen blurred and twitched in on itself then it cuts to ''schmuzzies but this time they were talking in a high pitched human language "HE MEAN TO US WE KILL HIM!!!" one 'schmuzzie said. All the ''''schmuzzies agreed and headed off to get supples for their plan. then it cuts to puppet on the ''couch reading with sunglasses on. shane walks up to him his jaw bends down and his eyes became white "memachmalouch" it wasn't a word it wasn't a language but a gibberish language. then the ''schmuzzies began to eat puppet and rip him apart the screen went crazy and flicker more and more and more until the pixels of my TV was being normal. Then Shane turned into a nightmarish monster. Black stuff came out of his mouth. I think this maybe was cancelled after season one. David came in the scene. He looked at the schmuzzies and yelled at them like Sgt. Hartman from the 1987 movie Full Metal Jacket. "You shiznit schmuzzies! Go stand at the corner until I have a word with you!" David saw the monster version of Shane. He ran to a door and was scared. Some music was playing in the background. The song was Scooby Doo Where Are You theme song. But instead of saying 'Scooby Doo", that name was replaced by "Ultimate Double Whopper" from Burger King. If this episode was sponsored Burger King. As this was still going on, David immediately grabbed a big wine glass bottle out of nowhere, he hit the monster harder on the head. The monster layed on the floor as it transformed back into Shane. "Thank you! That was one hell of a ride!" said Shane. He notices his clothes was ripped. He ran so quicky to his bedroom to change. David heard crying. It was Puppet. "Why are you crying Puppet?" asked David. "The schmuzzies was hurting me, hitting me with baseball bats and golf clubs. And it hurts!" Puppet said. "Those schmuzzies are going to have a conversation." Said David. "Calm down, get a glass of milk and relax." Said Shane. Puppet went to his place. A time card appeared. 10 minutes later. Puppet hung himself on some rope while the boys was sitting on the couch reading Pamela Anderson magazines until they heard a knock on the door. Shane opened the door and it was a scary face was the door. It had black eyes and a big wide smile. It had black liquid coming out of the face's mouth. Shane and David ran and hide into the storm cellar. They hide in a nice light room."The show is over! Bye!" said Shane and David. The screen went to black and a rope sound came out of puppet. The Blink Films and the Sesame Workshop logo came on but instead of the music, it was silent and a louder gunshot sound played in the background. The screen went to black and went to the menu. I grabbed the DVD and put it in the garbage can and never see it again. I would rather stick to watch the 13 episodes from the show. But it's so weird that there was a lost episode from the show. Crazy, huh?'' I called Blank Films and asked them about the episode they said that ''the original writer went missing and was never seen again the DVD was broken and shattered all across the floor and the floor was covered in black liquid.' '''But he went missing forever.'' And I've been all right.......... For now.Category:Lost Episodes